Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Streampelt (Q+K) - CBA This is Scarletkit's mother, Streampelt. Frome left to right: Flamekit, Silverkit, Rosekit and Scarletkit! That's one of my favourite types of chararts, no complicated markings. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 11:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose and pad pink [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Stupid pinks. Always turn out purple. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 19:15, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Needs darkening a bit more, I'm afraid. 19:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Any darker and it will be purple. By the way, Scarletkit has no markings because if I blurred them even a little bit, she ended up looking white with ginger patches. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 16:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw pink a little bit. 09:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Just the paw? Because the noses are the same colour. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 19:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, the nose if you want. The paw is bigger and the pink seems more pronounced there. 09:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I might not be active for a bit (Stupid exams!) so I might not get it done. But I might. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 19:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, thanks for telling =D 08:47, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I had some spare time! Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 09:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) The big cat has a bit of a white thingy on the pelt. If you get what I mean, fix it XD 17:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) On the ear? It's supposed to be there. Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 19:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) In that case, CBA? Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 06:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) No, I that's not what I meant x3. Look on the tail, there's the pelt colour, and then there's a white aura just on the inside of the lineart. Is that supposed to be there? 08:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh that. That happens sometimes when I gaussian blur something white. I can't get rid of it, it just stays there. Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 18:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Okidokie. CBA, then? 09:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Shamrockfur (MC) This is a cat from my new fan-fic Beginning Of The Rainbow. This IS how she is colored and you can't check yet because I dont have the allegences yet. Make the nose a different color from the pelt. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Like a pink? ♥Kitty! 21:30, May 22, 2012 (UTC) No, like the same green as the paws. If you're going to keep the paws green. :D Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 02:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded :D 'oh my gawsh Millie, I love your siggie (hey ~dun dun dun~ got any grapes? (Hey ~dun dun~ got any glue XD)- <3 the duck c: ( <--duck) ♥Kitty! 14:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ahem, Irish person speaking so should be an expert. It's pretty! But I'd make the eyes sort of yellow but it's your cat. You choose (Millie, can I have your siggie???) BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 19:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Naw im'a keep the eyes purple cuz the complimentary color is like a pastel purple but i want a dark color so ... the purple i has is good. Ohhhhhh..... and i forgot to say im back from the carat grave XD ♥Kitty! 20:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) No, please make the eyes like gold. It would look a lot better, the purple doesn't fit. And if you're going to take the stereotype to the extreme, it could be like a pot of gold. >.> 18:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) what shade of gold? (heh heh gold le money) ♥Kitty! 18:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't know. 18:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Whatever shade of gold, it doesn't matter, the stereotype doesn't state a hex code. 18:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Better??? ♥Kitty! 18:59, May 25, 2012 (UTC) You still didn't fix the nose. ;) A Millie walked up to a lemonade stand.... you get the picture.... XD Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 21:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Much. Maybe blur/smudge the shamrock some more. 08:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I should have declined this... The image was fullsize. But I'm in a giving mood. No second chances. 12:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Gining Leopard? Okay x3... Anyways, I don't see anything wrong :3. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 17:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Oi XD Still doing this? 09:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Foxeye (W) - CBA She's in an upcoming fanfiction - a ginger and white she-cat. Her name shall make sense...eventually. owo 22:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh Twi this is beautiful! Blur the shading on the chest/stomach area. 20:11, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Twi, I bloody hate you ;D 17:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded - :'D 23:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes on the face, This is awesome :D I amYour worst nightmare 00:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded owo 17:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 09:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Shinestorm (W) Again, from Lifeblood. Sie is schon =D 20:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Blur the belly shading. Wuvly. 09:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 09:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Blut the stripes on the tail a little bit :3 I amYour worst nightmare 16:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Why must you be so good at charart? :P Lighten the belly shading a bit, unless you want it dark. It looks darker than the rest of the shading. 19:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Chestnutbreeze (MC) I wuv her =D 20:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh this is so beautiful! I can't find a single mistake! 21:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Strains to find something*... Nope, Leopard, it's perfect as far as I can see x3. I amYour worst nightmare 22:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Here comes your worst nightmare. >:D Blur the shading. Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 21:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Layers are the best invention ever >:D But I liiikkee dark shading D= 08:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Dammit, I'm crapping on a parade, but, the largest stripe near the eye on the right needs smudgin' a little. 17:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Leopardclaw (W) God, this is old XD 20:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Saturate it a bit more? :3 It looks a little grayer than her other images. Lovely, Leo~ 13:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Lovely, Leopard, blur the three spots on the cheek :3 I amYour worst nightmare 22:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 09:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful. Blur the spots on the front paw closest to us, just a tad. 19:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Medicine Cat Tabby Blank For anyone who wants to use it. :) Took me four hours. 01:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) WOW! I love it! Now I need to have a tabby medicine cat to use this blank. Thanks, Silver! I'm sure others will love it too! :D Little! Was here ;) 11:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) <3 This is beautiful, Silver~ Wonderfully done. 8D 13:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) FFFFFIloveyouforthisDX 15:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It's our elusive leader! Silver, I'd say go ahead and put it somewhere where people can find it <3 16:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks everyone <33 Love your comments! 20:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Stunningly beautiful. :D 19:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Wow... *is awed* This is amazing Silver :o "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 17:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) So what's gonna happen to this now...? 09:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Italyflight and Germanyclaw (Ma) GerIta... How I ship you so... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Prettyz, Blur the shading on Germanyclaw :3 I amYour worst nightmare 19:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) <3 20:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Blur teh shading on both of them, actually~ c: 09:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded~ [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Those white splotches on Germanyclaw, what are they? I amYour worst nightmare 16:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) They look like highlights to me. I would blur them/smooth them out, whatever they are. 19:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Rainpaw (A) - CBA :3 Rainpaw/fire from the Stricken Series. He's based on a real-life friend...comments? 09:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! Nose lighter or grey please =D 15:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! Blur the brown tips on the ears a tad. 20:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded. <3 23:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 08:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Strike (Ro) - CBA <3333 She's got quite the plot coming for her. 10:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow. I'd call her Emerald cos of the eyes. Pretty! Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 15:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I love the way you do the eyes! Lighten the nose. 15:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I love I love I love <3 Reminds me of Wicked. :D Blur the shading (yes, I can see it XD) Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 21:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Eww. I hate shading on black cats. 23:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Blarg, I hate shading in general :P, Maybe blur the red, give it a ... I don't know, a smudgy look or something x3. I amYour worst nightmare 00:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 21:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 08:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Francerose (W) I...I don't even....Well, this is P:I's phantom SW, Graceglow! 8D So I was thinking, 'Why don't I charart more?' Then I remembered. I CANNOT. XD So this is dear little Francerape. Comments? I flail at shading. 16:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The whole charart looks blurred to me, but whatever, my eyesight isn't really good, blur the shading x3 I amYour worst nightmare 16:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I think I might have used the wrong file though. ._. 17:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Smooth out the shading on the chest/stomach area a bit. 19:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Blur all of the shading. :3 02:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'Should be a little better. XD 11:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Lighten, or blur shading. 12:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) FranceROSE my dear Glow... Do what Leopard said. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Coal ® - This cat is a total boss, I love him x3. I'll fix the eye depth, I didn't bother with shading, I'll blur the highlights when I get time x3. EDIT: Also, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to take the collar off or not x3. I amYour worst nightmare 19:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice! The higlights look okay to me, except for the one on the front shoulder/leg area. (But you'll get it when you have time, like you said). 19:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded '''I wasn't sure how to fix it, so I blurred the blarg out of it x3. I amYour worst nightmare' 19:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! I usually edit the collar on my rogues, it's fine. =D 12:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay, thought I wasn't allowed too at first, but Hazel told me I was x3. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 16:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Snowfire (Ap) How bad is this? Ugh, honestly, it's awful. D:< Comments? 20:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Loverly... Maybe darken the nose a tad? I dunno XP [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'''I]] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Agreed Little! Was here ;) 01:29, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Luurvely. 08:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadepaw (Ap) Now this one I actually like. Some of the dapples are meant to be darker, just so you know, so don't tell me to lighten them. Comments? 20:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Same as your last one, I think the nose pink should be a little darker. Other then that, I love it! Little! Was here ;) 01:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous <3 08:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Something that has come to my Attention The Rules. I think we need to have a good read through of these. I recently added a new one, and You should all be sticking to it. Also, don't forget the amount of chararts, 20 on the page, 5 per user. But this isn't what I really want to talk about. It's the lack of rule following that has come to my attention. So I am going to do nothing. Then we'll see. I'm going away next week on holiday, and I want you all to realise that these rules are for good. Ok? And another thing. I have an objection to the rule of odd colours. I think odd colours should be allowed if the story the cats is written in is written with odd colours. I am not changing it for me. It has happened to others. Two more things. Vote for a new blank please, and SW Nominations are open. But one thing about them. I do not want to see people asking others to nominate them. And I don't want complaints if you aren't voted in. End. 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys. I appreciate the fact that you took five minutes to read and comment. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. 07:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've voted, and I know the rules. Please don't be angry. I'm busy trying to enforce the rules and clean up the usual stuff now that I'm back on. :( SW nominations are redundant to me, but I'll vote. :) And, lastly, I agree with your ideas on the colours. I think odd colours are fine under the conditions Leopard listed. End #2. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I do agree with you on all these points, Leopard. People seriously need to start reading the rules. 17:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) SW Nominations Please, vote! Two users have been nominated, and your say is appreciated! Go! Go now! 12:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "Coming soon." I think I know one of the two users, but who is the other one and where do I put my say? XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Follow the title link =3 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I realise I made a mess up. Follow the link now. 07:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I am now proud to introduce our two newest SW's: Hazel and Little!! 19:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Congrats, Hazel and Little! 22:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Thank-you! ^.^ LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, guys! <3 12:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC)